


what clings to your teeth

by peacefrog



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Dirty Talk, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Marking, Possessive Behavior, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7489293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacefrog/pseuds/peacefrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A door creaked open in Hannibal’s mind. He could see the boy there on the floor, feral and lithe, back arched like a cat stricken with heat. “When I met Randall Tier he was in desperate need of guidance,” he said. “A helping hand to aid in his transition from boy to beast.”</p><p>“More than a hand from the sound of it.”</p><p>“How does that make you feel?”</p><p>“Curious,” Will said, hand resting on Hannibal’s thigh atop the sheet. “Randall Tier was very young when he was brought to you.”</p><p>“Seventeen. A week before his eighteenth birthday he came to my office, naked beneath a heavy coat and covered in mud. He’d been writhing outside in his yard beneath the light of the full moon.” The salt in the air was soon replaced with the heady stench of earth and the boy’s unwashed skin. “On all fours he presented himself to me, begged me to take him as animals do.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	what clings to your teeth

They lay in bed all tangled up together, storm clouds outside rolling in to block out the moon. Strains of angry waves crashing against the breakwall spilled in through the open window. The sea churned and swelled like a lung. 

Hannibal swallowed down the taste of ocean salt on his tongue. “You’ve been quiet all evening,” he said. “Is something on your mind?”

Will pulled back from Hannibal’s embrace, lamplight spilling around his head in a jagged halo. “Did you ever fuck Randall Tier?”

Hannibal sat up and leaned back against the headboard. “It’s been years since either of us have spoken that name. Is there a reason you’re thinking of him now?”

“I was trying to remember back to the first time I wanted to feel you inside me,” Will said. He sat before Hannibal with his legs crossed, sheets bunched around his naked hips. “It was that night. The night I killed him. And again the night we feasted on him at your table.”

“Yet you made no move to act upon these feelings.”

“I told myself they were too ugly at the time.” Will smirked. Outside it had begun to rain. Ocean wind rustled the curtains. “Don’t avoid the question.”

A door creaked open in Hannibal’s mind. He could see the boy there on the floor, feral and lithe, back arched like a cat stricken with heat. “When I met Randall Tier he was in desperate need of guidance,” he said. “A helping hand to aid in his transition from boy to beast.”

“More than a hand from the sound of it.”

“How does that make you feel?”

“Curious,” Will said, hand resting on Hannibal’s thigh atop the sheet. “Randall Tier was very young when he was brought to you.”

“Seventeen. A week before his eighteenth birthday he came to my office, naked beneath a heavy coat and covered in mud. He’d been writhing outside in his yard beneath the light of the full moon.” The salt in the air was soon replaced with the heady stench of earth and the boy’s unwashed skin. “On all fours he presented himself to me, begged me to take him as animals do.”

“And so you did.”

“And so I did.”

“That is… highly unethical, doctor. Even for you.”

“It was a highly unusual circumstance.”

Thunder cracked and lightning bloomed in golden threads across the sky. Rain dashed itself against the churning waves. Will’s fingers dug into the flesh of Hannibal’s thigh. “Tell me about it.”

Hannibal’s footsteps echoed across the gleaming memory’s floor. Randall Tier’s young backside presented itself for the taking. His fingers cut into the carpet like claws. “He came well prepared for what he had in mind, lubrication in the pocket of his coat. His words came out more like screams, howling pleas to become something more and other than himself.”

“And you had to fuck him to achieve that?”

“He believed with all his heart and flesh and bone in that moment that I did.”

Randall Tier had spread his cheeks and cried out. _Fuck me, Dr. Lecter_. His voice strained against its own humanity. _You’re the only one who understands what I need_.

“Without much preamble I gave him what he desired,” Hannibal said. He could smell Randall’s arousal dripping to the floor. “I slicked him with the lubrication and gave him my fingers to start. He bellowed when I found his prostate and gave it a few good strokes.”

Will’s eyes had grown dark. Hannibal had expected far more jealousy than his face appeared to show. “He was a virgin.”

“He was. I was the first to ever penetrate him in such a way, perhaps even the last. He had yet to claim his own sense of power and control.”

The sheet covering Will’s lower half began to tent across his lap. “Tell me exactly how you fucked him.”

Hannibal palmed Will’s erection through the sheet. “Perhaps you’d rather I show you.”

Will’s lip twitched in an angry snarl as he threw back the sheet. He was on all fours and arching his back as the next crack of thunder broke out across the sky. “You’re quite capable of doing both at once.”

Will was still wet and open from their encounter earlier in the night. Some of Hannibal’s release dripped from Will’s body and down the inside of his thigh. Hannibal got to his knees and circled Will’s hole with two thick fingers. “When he was thoroughly prepared, I undid my slacks and slicked myself with lubrication.”

Will moaned and squeezed his eyes shut, pressing his cheek down against the mattress. “Your cock was so hard it throbbed at that point, I imagine.”

“I had never been with someone so young, not even when I was a boy myself, but the prospect aroused me very much once it had been presented so willingly. He was more than eager to be filled to the brim with all I had to offer.”

Hannibal fetched the lubrication from the nightstand and slicked himself. Will spread his thighs wide as Hannibal’s cock head pressed against his sloppy, open hole. He groaned in agonizing relief when Hannibal pushed in and sheathed himself entirely in Will’s inviting heat.

“I mounted him like a wild beast.” Hannibal gripped Will by the nape as he began to move. Their bodies slotted together like fingers clasped in solemn devotion. “The act itself was devoid of love. I took and his body gave. He barked and growled as I speared him in two.”

The noise pulled up from Will’s belly was quite like one young Randall had made. The boy in his mind begged for his becoming. Will fucked himself back onto Hannibal’s aching cock. “Did you use your teeth on him?”

“Oh yes,” Hannibal bent down to suck kisses into the knobs of Will’s spine. “My marks purpled his flesh in delicate blooms. His blood splashed against my tongue as the tide laps the shore.”

Hannibal sucked the first bruise just below Will’s nape. His teeth scraped and bit but did not quite break the skin. He could smell it rushing sweet just beneath the surface.

“Did you stroke his cock as you tore him apart?”

“I did not,” Hannibal breathed hot between Will’s shoulders, hips snapping erratic as he lapped at a teeth-rimmed bruise. “But his release came nonetheless, in great spurts all over my office floor.”

Hannibal reached down and fisted Will’s leaking cock as he fucked. Will snarled and howled as his orgasm hit, spilling warm and sticky over Hannibal’s fingers. Hannibal bit down hard on the flesh of Will’s shoulder as his own release broke from his body and into Will’s own. Coppered sweetness filled his mouth and washed across his tongue.

The storm outside had calmed to a whisper. Rain pattered down from branches to the ground below. The waves had all but stilled. Hannibal and Will collapsed against the sheets, bodies once again tangling together.

After a moment Will huffed out a laugh. “I’d kill him if I hadn’t already. I’ll kill anyone you touch that isn’t me.”

Adoration prickled Hannibal’s eyes. His heart battered the cage of his ribs, swelling and spilling with love. “Randall Tier and I had no more encounters beyond the first, and he ceased his therapy soon after. What I shared with him pales in comparison to what I will always share with you.”

Will untangled himself and sat up, feet dangling from the edge of the bed. Blood trickled down his shoulder in a slow drip. “Thank you for indulging me.”

Hannibal pressed his mouth to Will's wound and drank him in. His belly brimmed with life. “You're welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on [tumblr](http://crossroadscastiel.tumblr.com)!


End file.
